


Daisy's Absence

by LeeChickPea



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Just smut, M/M, That's all this is lol, lgbt author, praise kink (super subtle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeChickPea/pseuds/LeeChickPea
Summary: “She isn’t going to show.” Gatsby insisted.“What makes you so sure?” Nick argued.“Because I don’t necessarily want her to.”--Daisy doesn't show up to Nick's home for tea.





	Daisy's Absence

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to follow my sideblog for personal updates from me, here it is! leechickpea.tumblr.com

_ “Of course, of course! They’re fine!” and he added hollowly, “... old sport.” _

Nick should have guessed that something was the matter with Gatsby when he came over for tea to meet Daisy. Nick expected him to be jittery, yes. But he also expected some excitement, some thrill, to fill Gatsby. But all Nick could see was dread and disillusionment outline Gatsby’s face, the once soft, carefree face clad with dimples and a dazzling smile now hard with worry and uncertainty.

Nick tried not to worry too much about it, and left Gatsby alone in the living room to pace and think to himself as Nick went into the kitchen, busying himself by fussing with the tea and cakes. He noticed the rain on his window becoming heavier, and wondered if Daisy would be able to find her way to the West Egg. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, because it was certainly exciting to have Gatsby alone in his home. The man looked quite exquisite, his flannel suit hugging his toned body and his face being complimented by his golden tie.

But Nick quickly suppressed these thoughts into the back of his head. This day wasn’t for him, it was for Daisy and most definitely Gatsby. His silly and dangerous crush wouldn’t get in the way of Gatsby and his happiness, Nick swore it. He sighed and ran his hand through his curly, thick dark hair, and examined the way he was dressed. He felt terribly shab, compared to Gatsby. All he wore was a plain white, button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which he was constantly fiddling with to stay comfortable, and black slacks. Though he was underdressed for the point of being a style foil to Gatsby, so he supposed it wasn’t too big of a deal.

Nick felt his shoulders jump and a shiver quickly whisp up his spine as the kitchen door slammed open, Gatsby rolling in and closing it, leaning against it rather dramatically. Nick looked at him with slight annoyance, arching his eyebrow and sneering his lip.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Gatsby groaned, folding his arms and pressing them against his chest.

“What’s the matter with you?” Nick asked, leaning against the counter, his hip situated so it didn’t hurt to lean upon it. He folded his foot over the other.

“She’s not coming.” Gatsby said, and Nick couldn’t suppress the eye roll that came from the overzealous proclamation.

“Don’t be silly. It’s-“ Nick glanced up at the clock, but wasn’t expecting it to be half past four o’clock. Daisy was supposed to be here at four. Now Nick was worrying.

“Perhaps she’s delayed because of the rain.” Nick suggested, but it didn’t seem to quell Gatsby’s nerves.

“She isn’t going to show.” Gatsby insisted.

“What makes you so sure?” Nick argued.

“Because I don’t necessarily want her to.”

Nick’s eyes widened at the statement, perturbed by Gatsby straightening out his back and losing the jaded look on his face. He seemed sure of what he had just said, and that confused Nick.

“You arranged all of this for her, why would you say you don’t want her to show up all of the sudden? You’re being ridiculous.” Nick scolded, but was met with silence as Gatsby bore his gaze into Nick’s, like he was trying to figure something out, putting pieces together in his mind. What was Gatsby trying to solve?

“I’m… coming to somewhat of a realization that is deeply disturbing me, but it’s also quite exhilarating.” Gatsby stepped closer towards Nick, and Nick felt planted in his place. Excitement was making his cheeks burn and fingertips tingle. Gatsby was radiating masculinity and intensity, completely contrasting the immaturity and dread he was wearing when he first came over.

“And what realization is that?” Nick breathed, feeling Gatsby’s presence growing nearer and nearer. He must be misinterpreting the mood, Gatsby’s presence, he must be daydreaming-

“Daisy isn’t what I want. She was an idea I’ve been chasing. But someone else has pulled me back.” Gatsby was now looming over Nick, forcing Nick to lean back to not look straight at Gatsby’s collarbone, instead gazing into his eyes. They were full of heat and emotion, crinkled in confusion, confusion that was mirroring Nick’s. “Someone unexpected.” Gatsby finished.

Heat was boiling in Nick’s stomach, and jumped slightly when Gatsby placed his hands on Nick’s biceps, lightly caressing them as he stared down at the other. Nick felt his stomach flipping within him, his eyes focusing only on Gatsby’s face, becoming more and more sure of himself, and this wasn’t what was meant to happen, it was supposed to be Gatsby and Daisy, Daisy,  _ Daisy- _

Nick pushed Gatsby away, and Gatsby immediately released his grasp, though he stayed within an arm's length. Though Nick pushed him away, he was grateful that he stayed near.

“I- I’m not the one you want. You’re upset that Daisy hasn’t shown up. I think you need to go home.” Nick felt his chest constrict when Gatsby’s face twisted, but Gatsby stayed planted in his spot, defying Nick’s pleas. Nick didn’t think Gatsby understood what that did to him, staying with him.

“I thought so too. I’ve been chasing Daisy for years, hoping and praying that she would show up one night at my doorstep, looking for me. I never thought of inviting her personally, but,” Gatsby shuffles ever so closely, and Nick was as pushed against the counter as he could physically be without sitting upon it, “I made the choice to invite you, and that was the greatest decision I had ever made.” Gatsby raised his hand, but put it back down again, noticing that Nick did not seem to be ready for another bout of his intense physical contact. “Daisy was a figment if my imagination, she was someone I once knew that I created an allusion of to live for. But you, _you,_ Nick, you’re so _real_ that you forcefully pulled me back into reality. You’ve helped me become grounded, beside you.” Gatsby couldn’t help himself, and placed his hands on the countertop, on either sides of Nick’s hips. Hips he wanted to pull towards him, to _feel_ him against his body.

“I know you feel what’s between us, old sport. I thought that, perhaps having Daisy here would quell this feeling, for the both of us, but being alone in your home with you has intensified everything. I want to know you. I want you to know me, too.” Gatsby’s grip tightened when Nick leaned forward and placed his hands on Gatsby’s chest, fingers fiddling with the buttons nervously.

Nick felt like he was in a fever dream. Having Gatsby so close was making him dizzy, his musk being against him and taking him. Nick tore his gaze away from Gatsby’s chest, looking deep into the man’s spectacularly hazel eyes, full of sincerity and longing. For him,  _ him.  _ Confidence swelled in his chest from that fact. Jay Gatsby, a man that was seemingly unreachable to Nick, living in a world separate from his, is offering himself to Nick, at this very moment, on this rainy late afternoon, with little hesitation.

Before Nick lost that confidence, he took tight hold of Gatsby’s tie, and pulled it down to him, closing his eyes as Gatsby’s lips crashed effortlessly against his own.

Immediately, Gatsby’s hands found themselves back on Nick’s hips, his fingers looping within Nick’s belt loops and pulling him flush against his tone body. Nick released Gatsby’s tie, instead gripping on his shoulders as he opened his mouth and invited Gatsby to ravage him, which the man took with delight.

Gatsby’s hands were ghosting all over the sides of Nick’s body, sending shivers all over his body. Gatsby released Nick’s mouth, diving for the side of his neck, lightly sucking on his flesh and leaving light pink marks, until he made it to the junction between his neck and shoulder, in which he sucked hard, leaving a dark bruise that Nick would cherish for weeks until it healed (he hoped it never healed, never!).

“Take-  _ ah-  _ take this off.” Nick pulled at Gatsby’s jacket, and Gatsby briefly let go to shuck it off and lay it on the countertop beside Nick, before going back to Nick, abusing the other side of his neck. Nick took it upon himself to undo Gatsby’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt, which Gatsby was replicating with Nick’s. Nick felt so  _ hot,  _ a nice change to the cold weather from the rain. He felt as though his body was on fire, a delightful burn in which Gatsby was the ignition.

Gatsby’s hand trailed up Nick’s inner thigh, brushing up against the bulge that was forming between Nick’s legs, making him gasp in surprise and bite his lip, which drove Gatsby  _ crazy,  _ and he rubbed against it again, just enough for Nick to want more.

“ _ God,  _ please…” Nick’s hand took Gatsby’s, making it press with more pressure against himself, and Gatsby smiled, using his four fingers to massage the bulge. Nick threw his head back, elbows resting on the countertop as he looked away and panted, Gatsby’s rhythm becoming more rapid and pressurized.

Gatsby took his hand away from between his legs momentarily, and took the underside of Nick and lifted him up, setting the man atop the countertop and situating himself between his open legs.

“Comfortable?” Gatsby asked, caressing the top of Nick’s thigh.

“Always.” Nick replied, giving Gatsby a quick kiss on his lips before Gatsby fiddled with the button on Nick’s slacks, undoing it and sliding them off from Nick, leaving Nick clad in his unbuttoned shirt and briefs. Gatsby had never seen Nick so undressed before, and he thoroughly enjoyed the view. Gatsby’s fingers toyed with the waistband of Nick’s briefs before diving in, finally,  _ finally  _ making contact with Nick’s member. Gatsby relished in the strangled moan Nick made, and kept making, as his hand stroked and doted on Nick. Nick lay himself back against the wall, using the edges of the counter as a balance, and gripped them hard. Nick rarely ever touched himself, and his hands weren’t nearly as skilled at Gatsby’s.

Just as he felt that he was about to release, Gatsby retracted his hand, making Nick shine. Gatsby laughed, in a low, almost baritone like voice, exciting Nick even further.

“I can’t let you go without me getting a reward, now can I? It would be highly unfair.” Gatsby teased, and Nick breathed out, noticing Gatsby’s wandering eyes.

“Where do you keep your oils, old sport?” Gatsby asked, detaching himself from between Nick’s legs to go look. Nick pointed to the shelf to the left of him. Nick could only surmise what it was for, and felt a surge of excitement fill him. He faintly remembered his drunken sexual promiscuity with Mr. McKee some time ago, and from some of the visions he could still grasp, he had done this before.

But this time, Nick would remember every little detail. He would remember the feeling of Gatsby between his legs, holding him up and kissing his neck as his hips snapped and moved that made Nick’s entire body burn all over again.

Gatsby returned with a small bottle of oil, and Nick took a deep breath. Gatsby doused his fingers with the oil, and used his other hand to tug down Nick’s briefs, far enough that Nick could kick them off with his foot, still clad in his socks.

“Ready?” Gatsby asked, lifting Nick’s leg up by his calf and resting it on his shoulder, to get better access. Nick felt his chest jump and fingertips tingle in sheer excitement.

“Yes, very ready.” Nick kept his thumb close to his mouth, biting down on it when Gatsby’s index finger entered him, beginning to stretch him out and prep him. This part wasn’t the most pleasant, save for when Gatsby brushed up against the ball of nerves inside Nick that made him jolt in pleasure and cry out.

“You’re doing so well.” Gatsby cooed in Nick’s ear, breath hot and voice low and husky. His finger massaged the inside of Nick, who felt as though he was seizing up from the stimulation, when Gatsby carefully added his middle finger, the sting being minimized by the feeling of being full.

“My  _ God-  _ Gatsby-  _ ah! _ ” Nick couldn’t suppress the high pitched moan that came from the jerk of Gatsby’s fingers.

“You’re doing great, let me  _ hear  _ you.” Gatsby goaded, and Nick took his hand away from his face, letting his pants and moans fill Gatsby’s ears as he pumped his fingers. Rubbing, scissoring, Gatsby was becoming just as excited as Nick, and pulled his fingers out, undoing his belt and pulling his length out, which was screaming for attention and care. Attention and care Nick was more than happy to oblige for.

He poured a little more oil onto his hand, quickly jerking himself just enough to make Nick exasperated from waiting. Gatsby slightly pulled Nick closer, his underside just hanging off the counter but being held firmly by Gatsby. He aligned himself with Nick, and when Nick nodded his approval, he pushed  _ in. _

Simultaneously, they groaned in pleasure, Gatsby’s length filling him just the perfect amount, and with little hesitation, he began to move, slowly at first, for Nick to become acquainted to the feeling. Gatsby was most definitely bigger than Mr. McKee, as Gatsby was seemingly effortlessly hitting his prostate.

Gatsby began to move faster, firmly holding Nick in place as he thrusted into him, and Nick could feel his toes curling. The sheer ecstasy of the situation, Gatsby’s loud moans in his ear, his member bobbing up and down between Nick and Gatsby’s abdomens. Gatsby’s pace going faster and faster, Nick  _ begging  _ for more, his fingernails digging and scratching into Gatsby’s back that was thankfully protected by his shirt. Nick wrapped his legs around Gatsby’s waist, pushing him  _ all  _ the way in, until every time Gatsby thrusted in, his hips gave a delightful  _ smack  _ against Nick.

“ _ Gatsby, Gatsby, faster- oh my God- _ “

Both of the men jumped when the telephone started to ring.

Gatsby’s pace slowed. Nick had decided on simply ignoring the call until he glanced at Gatsby, who had a devious look on his face.

“Won’t you answer it, old sport?” Nick’s eyes widened in shock at the idea, and he glanced between the telephone and Gatsby, who seemed serious. “Go on, I won’t be a disturbance. You wouldn’t want to miss something important.”

Nick scowled, knowing that Gatsby must be playing some game, but he reached for the telephone, taking it off and holding it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Oh, Nick! I’m terribly sorry I stood you up today for tea.” Daisy’s beautiful voice said over the phone, and Nick closed his eyes, still waiting for Gatsby to do something to him.

“It’s no worry, Daisy. The weather is-“ Nick wasn’t prepared for Gatsby to suddenly snap his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Nick. Nick couldn’t help the surprised, aroused moan that rolled from his throat, but it obviously startled Daisy.

“Nick, darling, are you alright?” Daisy asked, and Nick shot Gatsby a dirty look, before focusing back on Daisy.

“Oh, I’m quite alright, I simply burned myself on the tea. But I understand that the weather is too unpredictable for you to make it all the way out to West Egg, so we can simply reschedule for another time.” This time, Gatsby waited until Nick was done speaking, and rolled his hips, hitting different spots within Nick that he hadn’t reached before, making Nick bite his thumb to keep from crying out. Daisy huffed over the phone.

“I’d hate to leave you there all alone,-“  _ if only you knew-  _ “it seems that the rain is letting up, how about I come over now?” Daisy suggested, her innocent demeanor being established even over the telephone.

“No, no, it’s quite alright, it’s too late in the afternoon anyhow-“ Gatsby resumed his high speed thrusting, kissing Nick’s neck and torturing the poor man, “-we can simply meet at another time. Does that sound ok- _ ay~”  _ Gatsby hit perfectly on his prostate, and he all sang that last word to Daisy. He felt so embarrassed, yet completely exhilarated by this form of infidelity.

“Okay… I suppose we can do that.” Daisy seemed to pick up on Nick’s nervousness, and Nick couldn’t help but curse her for being so smart and intuned. “You’ll call me when you’re free, right darling?” Daisy asked, and Nick wanted to hang up the phone and give Gatsby a piece of his mind so badly.

“Of course I will! I need to go, Daisy, but I will call you. Goodbye!”

“Goodb-“ Nick slammed the phone back down, and yanked Gatsby’s head towards him, kissing down his throat and beginning to suck. Unlike Gatsby, who only left one dark bruise, Nick is littering Gatsby’s neck with them, and even biting Gatsby.

“ _ Ah-  _ Is this your revenge, Nick?” Gatsby breathed, and Nick pulled Gatsby closer, running his hands through his thick blond hair, tossing it about as he left bite marks on Gatsby’s neck.

“You’re such a trickster!” Nick scolded, but quickly lost his stern attitude when Gatsby went faster again. His pace had became unforgiving, and Nick knew he was nearing his end. Nick was, too.

Nick wrapped his arms around Gatsby’s neck, hiding himself in the cranny of Gatsby’s shoulder as he climaxed first, coming in spurts as his body jolted with every one. Gatsby was still going, more erratic than ever, until finally, he released inside Nick, pushing Nick’s body back onto the counter and slumping on him, body extraordinarily tired from holding Nick for so long.

They lay like that for some minutes, panting and catching their breath, Nick gently massaging the back of Gatsby’s head, and Gatsby pulling himself out. Gatsby placed small kisses on Nick’s jaw and cheek, lifting his head so he could look into Nick’s dark eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Gatsby asked, and Nick did not really know the answer to it. He felt unbelievably giddy and happy, still foggy in his post-sex haze. But he was also feeling mortal terror, at the implications that this has for the two of them now.

“... Uncertain.” Nick replied, sliding off the counter as he put his briefs back on and Gatsby buckled himself back up. Gatsby nodded, slightly pulling Nick close to him.

“I want to be with you, Nick. Like I’ve said, I want to know you. I want you to know me. So, though we may be uncertain, can you promise me that you’ll stay with me?” Gatsby asked, holding Nick’s hands and peering down at him with worried eyes. Nick let go of one of his hands, holding his face and giving him a sincere, somber smile.

“I will stay with you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my sideblog: leechickpea.tumblr.com


End file.
